


Trick or Treat?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, Happy halloween, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Trick or Treating, married au, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Cas and Dean haven't been alone in a really long time but tonight is the night. After they take the kids trick or treating it's a whole night of alone time planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> If you wanna see the pics I well....picked for this visit my tumblr.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“In the kitchen.” Dean called quickly throwing the sparkle glue he had in his hand into the laundry room. It would probably spill a little on the floor but it was better than Mary seeing it and making an even BIGGER mess. He ‘d been working on her Halloween costume all day, god being a parent was exhausting, and he’d finally gotten the wings fashioned and the wand just sparkly enough to suit his little princess’s picky tastes. He was proud of himself. He could have just bought a wand, but none of the ones he’d seen had been special enough. Same with the wings. They were all just….average. And Mary was so excited for Halloween that he’d wanted to make it perfect for her. This year they’d all decided to be something they’d all made up themselves. Mary was Princess of Sparkles, destined to make everything beneath her fingers shine. So Dean had made sure her dress, wings and wand all sparkled like the freaking sun. He swore with as much sparkle as he had on his own face he could be Prince freaking Sparkles.

“Dad!”

Ah and there was his son now. Apocalypse survivor extraordinaire. Dean had spent the better part of two days crafting John a sword out of plywood and paint. It was hanging in the laundry room drying after its final coat last night. And again he had to say he was pretty damn proud of himself. The ones at the store were all fine, made out of plastic and safe, but Dean had went a step beyond and made John a sheath for his sword so it would hang off his hip, plus it matched the overall look he had better.

“Still in the kitchen.”

His kids ran in and started talking all excitedly at once.

“Did you finish-“

“Can I try on-“

“Dad! Let me just-“

Dean held up his hands and quieted them down. “Listen. Nobody is doing anything until homework is done.”

“Dad! It’s Halloween!”

“Yea and if you wanna trick or treat I’d suggest getting it started, quickly.”

John stared at him like he wanted to argue but eventually sighed, turned on his heel and walked off. Mary stayed and tugged on his arm.

“Daddy is this MY wand?”

“I’m not sure Princess. You check it out. Does it FEEL like your wand?” Dean asked handing her the wand and smiling when her whole face lit up.

“It DOES!” She waved it around and then hugged Dean tight. “Thank you!”

Dean hugged back and then gently but firmly took the wand back. “Now I’ll hold onto this until tonight. You go with Johnny and start your homework. I’ll be in to help you in a minute.”

Mary nodded and Dean watched her backpack bounce as she skipped out of the room. Cas, who had been in the doorway watching slipped in behind Dean and started massaging his shoulders.

“Aw, damn that feels great. Little lower.”

“Rough day?” Cas asked sliding his fingers along Deans back and increasing pressure.

Dean nodded. “You have no idea. Making fairy wings is NOT as easy as I thought it would be.”

“I told you I’d help with that. You didn’t have to do it all by yourself.”

“It’s okay babe. You’re busy with work.”

Cas bent down and kissed Dean’s cheek and slid his hands around his shoulders to hold him from behind. “You work too Dean. You work harder than anyone I know and then you come home and do so much for us.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, it’ll be worth it tonight. I may have glue in my hair and sparkles on my face, but the costumes are DONE.”

“And just think, after the kids are done trick or treating, maybe I can give you a treat or two.” Cas said and nipped Dean’s ear. Dean’s breath hitched.

“Don’t tease me with treats Cas.”

Cas shook his head and opened his mouth to suck Dean’s ear in. “No trick. No tease. I’m sending the kids to our brothers’ house tonight.”

“Does Gabriel know this?”

“He still owes us he doesn’t have anything to say about it. Plus after you single handedly made 5 costumes? 2 for his kids. He should get on his knees and thank you.”

Dean laughed and turned in Cas’ arms. “You and Sam and even Gabe did help with the costumes.”

“Yeah well, you did the most.” Cas leaned in and pressed a hot kiss on Dean’s lips. Capturing him in a moment of perfection before Dean pulled away.

“We have to do homework.”

Cas stood up and rubbed Dean’s back again, sliding down to his lower back and kneading. “You go upstairs and take a nap. I’ll help with homework. You slaved all day and we have a big night ahead of us. I don’t want you passing out on me before the fun even starts.”

“That wasn’t my fault.” Dean laughed, the last time they’d had time alone together Cas and Dean had been making out like a couple of teenagers when Cas’ work phone rang and he’d had to take a call. When he got back, not even 10 minutes later, Dean had already passed out and was fast asleep. Cas had tried waking him, but once Dean was out like that he was out. Cas had ended up cuddling him all night, which was just as good, but not quite the romantic night they’d planned on.

“Didn’t say it was. But go on. Take a nap. I’ll come get you in a little while.”

Dean nodded; he could go for a little nap. “Alright. And maybe you can give me a real rub down later?”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean gently. “Only if you promise to return the favor.”

“Deal.”

 

Halloween night came in a hurry. Cas was chasing after Mary trying to put her tights on. Dean was digging in the closet for their Candy bags and John was whining that they were going to be late because uncle Sam and Gabe weren’t there yet.

“John they’ll be here any minute cool your jets.”

“Which is why, Mary honey, you need to let daddy put on your tights.” Cas said again as Mary pranced back to the window.

“But Charlie’s coming!”

Cas sighed and grabbed her arms forcing her to stay still and lift her legs into the tights. “Which is why we’re getting dressed now so we can all go as soon as they get here.”

“Alright Dad I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Claire was coming down the stairs and Dean heard Cas groan.

“Why won’t any of my daughters put on their clothes?”

Dean poked his head out of the closet and bit back a smile. Claire had on an over sized red sweatshirt that came down mid thigh with the words Netflix painted on it, thigh high socks and converse sneakers. Apparently her ‘chill’ was going to be Alex, but she was meeting her at the party.  

“Dad it’s cool.” She lifted up her sweater and revealed a pair of red jean shorts underneath. “I have pants on.”

“Well thank God for small miracles. And you couldn’t just wear regular pants?”

“Dad-”

Cas held up his hand. “I know; its fine. Have fun tonight and you’ll call us when you get to Alex’s after the party?”

Claire nodded pulling out her phone and coming up behind John. “Yup, sure will. Now, let’s get a picture of us together before I leave. Come on Mary.”

Cas finished helping Mary into her tights and then ran over to her sister. “Cheesses.”

Claire took a few pictures and then held the phone out to Cas. “Can you take another one so we get the whole costumes?”

“Don’t want me and Dean in the picture. Sure I understand.” Cas said pretending to be hurt. Dean went back into the closet and finally found the bags he was looking for. These were bigger than the other ones he’d found. He crawled out of the closet when he saw the flash go off behind him. He turned around and Cas was grinning and holding the phone up.

“Did you just take a picture of my ass?”

“No I took a picture of you coming out of the closet.”

“Ha. Ha. No stop. My sides.” Dean rolled his eyes and stood up and handed his kids their bags.

Not even two seconds later the front door burst open and Charlie came barreling in followed by Gabriel.

“Happy Hallowe-Cassie what is Claire wearing and where does she think she’s going?”

Claire picked up her bag and patted Gabriel on the shoulder . “Happy Halloween Uncle Gabe.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he threw a look at Cas. “My niece!”

“My daughter.”

“My God! She’s old enough to decide what she wants to wear for Halloween. I think she looks cute. Have fun kid.”

Claire smiled and saluted, “Thanks Dean. Will do. Text you tonight.”

Cas jumped at the door and almost smacked into Sam. “Call!”

“Uh huh.”

Sam slid past Cas holding Bobby and sidled up to Dean. “I think it’s funny.”

Gabriel turned to them and smiled, “Me too. But you know, gotta throw in the over protective uncle persona every once in a while. Shows I care.  So we ready to rock this thing or what?”

“We are!” John agreed and practically leaned over and grabbed Dean’s hand to tug him out the door. “Come on Dad let’s go.”

They all filed out, with Sam still holding Bobby, who was dressed as an adorable little dragon to match Sam who was a Knight. They all knew when Bobby got tired of walking, it would be Sam who carried him so it just made sense for them to match. And Bobby had insisted on being a dragon. So Sam was the Knight of Dragons, sworn to protect the last baby Dragon in the kingdom. Gabe had decided he was being the ‘Chancelor of Candy’ for Halloween, so Charlie wanted to match him. So she became Princess Lollipop, the prettiest piece of candy around.  Mary of course was Princess Sparkles and had Cas by the hand and was tugging him Like John was tugging Dean. Cas had decided to be Mary’s hand maiden for Halloween an idea that made them all laugh. Dean was the only one who’s costume didn’t seem to match, but it did. John had said he wanted to be an apocalypse fighter, but also a time traveler who went back to save them, but he over shot and ended up in Dean’s time and now they have to fight together to get John home. Dean was proud of his son. He had a whole backstory to go with their costumes. And the idea made John happy, so Dean was happy too.

They all went out  for the next few hours with the kids pulling them this way and that, or running ahead of them so the adults could hang back. It was really fun, and watching all the different costumes this year was great. Plus the amount of candy they had was insane. But with four kids, and Claire, and GABRIEL around it wouldn’t last nearly as long as it should. Dean came back down the steps of the last house to find Cas holding a tired Bobby in his arms. His eyes widened and he looked around.

“Why do you have Bobby?” Dean asked and Cas tilted his head in a general direction.

“Gabe wanted to talk to Sam really quick about something and asked me to take him before they headed home.”

“Cas.” Dean said the defeat in his voice must have been obvious because Cas shook his head and shuffled Bobby higher in his arms.

“No Dean don’t worry. It’s fine. They’ll be right back.”

10 minutes later Dean was surprised to see Sam and Gabe come wandering back. He’d really thought they were going to ditch them. As soon as Sam was within range Cas handed Bobby back over and said to the girls loudly,

“Who wants a sleepover at uncle Gabe and Sam’s?”

Mary and Charlie started yelling excitedly. John only looked mildly interested.

“Uh Cassie-”

“Hey big brother. Remember Valentine’s day?”

Sam grabbed Mary’s hand and laughed. “Know when we’re beat Gabe.”

Dean and Cas kissed both Mary and John goodnight and took their candy and promised to give it back after school tomorrow. They watched Sam and Gabe walk off and Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him back toward their house.

“Come on Dean. I have such plans for you tonight.”

“Do those plans include a shower? I still have sparkles on my face.”

Cas smiled, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

They made it to the front porch before they started making out. Cas reached around Dean and unlocked the door before pushing him gently inside. “God you taste so good. Like, peanut butter and…just…Dean. My two favorite things.”

“Mmm.” He let himself be pushed into the couch as Cas straddled his lap.

“Damn I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too Cas.” He whispered against Cas mouth and arched up into the warm touch of Cas’ hand on his face. He reveled in it for a minute before he put his hand on Cas chest and pushed him back. “Baby wait.”

Cas shook his head, “No waiting.”

“Cas hang on a sec.”

“Okay.” He sat back clearly annoyed. “What?”

Dean sighed but looked toward the stairs. “We didn’t get any of the kid’s stuff ready for tomorrow. Their backpacks, clothes, we should get it ready now so we can just drive it over in the morning and not worry about it.”

“We can do it after.”

“Cas you and I both know once we start, after being so pent up, there’s not going to be stopping until we’re both comatose. Do you wanna get up after sex to deal with it? Wake up super early before work?”

Cas sighed a really put upon sigh but shifted off Dean’s lap. “No. I guess you’re right.” Cas turned toward the stairs and Dean stood up and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t think this means I don’t want you so damn bad. I just want all night with you. And I don’t want to stop. Let’s do this quick. I want you naked.” He pulled Cas back into his arms and kissed the breath out of him. Kissed him hot. Kissed him hard. Kissed his sloppy and desperate. He finally forced himself to pull away and pushed Cas toward the stairs.

Another 45 minutes later and Cas was shoving Dean back onto the bed and sucking at his neck. “God I missed you Dean.”

“Right here Cas.”

Dean couldn’t help but buck up against that hard chest and held back a groan this wasn’t going to take long at all. He grabbed the hem of Cas’ skirt, and wasn’t that a weird, yet strangely hot thing to do, and pulled it up over his ass. Cas moaned into his mouth and pushed back into his hands. Just as Dean’s fingers slid under the waistband of Cas’ boxers their phone started blaring. Cas shook his head and bit his lip. “Ignore it.”

Dean nodded and leaned up, capturing Cas’ hot mouth again. He’d barely managed to suck Cas’ tongue when the phone started up again. Cas growled angrily and pushed the phone off the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him again. Sucking on his tongue in ways that had Dean longing for where Cas’ mouth could also be. But then his pocket started vibrating.

He shifted and pulled it out, “One second babe.”

“No.”

“They wouldn’t keep calling if it wasn’t important. One second, just,” he kissed Cas again. “Stay right there.” Another kiss, then he slide on his phone. “What?”

_“I am so, so, so, so sorry to call Dean.”_

“Spit it out Sam.” Dean growled and leaned forward to grab Cas lip with his teeth.

_“Mary threw up when we got in, probably too much candy, but she’s crying for her daddies. Gabe’s been sitting with her and trying to read her a story to make her feel better but she doesn’t want us right now. You know how kids are. When you’re sick you want-”_

“Daddy.” Dean pulled back and rested his forehead  on Cas’ who looked at him concerned.

_“I waited as long as I could. I hope you guys, you know, had a chance to-”_

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes to pick them up. Tell Mary Daddy’s are coming.” He clicked off before Sam could answer. It wasn’t his brother’s fault but it felt good hanging up on him all the same.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked and Dean tapped his phone to his forehead.

“Mary threw up. She wants to come home.”

Cas seemed physically pained when he groaned and pulled off of Dean. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Call out on Friday.”

“What?”

Dean nodded, “It’s the kid’s long day, and Sam is picking them up from Soccer. So call out. Spend the day with me. Just me, while the kids are in school. Please.”

“I….yeah. Okay. Friday then.”

“Friday.” Dean said and kissed Cas gently. “Now let’s go get princess pukes a lot before she thinks we abandoned her.”

“I love you Dean.” Cas said kissing him gently then getting off the bed to head for the door.

“Love you too Cas.” He sighed again before pushing off the bed. “Happy Halloween to us.”


End file.
